


Meditation

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Friendship, Lila and Kagami are bff, Meditation, Nathaniel Kurtzberg hint, Tomatofox mention, lilagami, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Everyone has that one friend, that talks a lot. Well Kagami has one of them...





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing on the Crossover, but I got stuck and got into writing this. I’ll get back later to that one.

During the school break, Kagami sat outside of the school under a tree with her legs crossed and her arms lied over her legs holding both of her hands the thumb and the index finger together for the meditation. Kagami had her eyes closed then inhaled air and exhaled it out again.

Behind Kagami appeared a brown haired girl kneeling down next to the blue haired girl, observing her doing that.

“What are you doing?” Asked the brunette gazing with her green eyes her friend. Kagami exhaled the air out opening her eyes, glancing up at her best friend, standing there looking at her.

“It’s called meditation Lila” Explained Kagami. “It helps me to focus more during school and sink the mental stress”

“Can I try that out?” Asked Lila to Kagami, who had just closed her eyes and opened them up again for the response.

“Alright, you have to sit down, just like me.” Told the Japanese girl and the Italian copied her placing her arms and legs just the way Kagami had.

“Sure.” Said Lila looking at Kagami, which had checked Lila out for, how she had placed herself.

“Now you have to close your eyes” Guided Kagami while Lila performed her instructions. “You take a deep breath” Ordered Kagami observing Lila’s chest grow a little as she had filled her lungs with oxygen. “And breath it out,” Kagami told the brunette, which exhaled the air out.

“And now?” Asked Lila opening her eyes and Kagami shushed her quietly.

“Remain in silence….empty your head...let everything out of your mind”

“Okay.” Said Lila closing her eyes and breathing like Kagami had taught her along with her.

Less than a minute Lila opened her eyes looking at her friend.

“I just realized, I’m wearing my romper and if I were using a skirt people would see my underwear.”

Kagami puffed at Lila’s comment, then continued to meditate in peace.

“Nathaniel’s birthday is in a few weeks. I haven’t found anything I could give him.” Lila told the Japanese girl, which felt a little annoyance as Lila asked a question when both were supposed to be in silence.

“You know, what I could give him?” Asked Lila Kagami, which kept meditating. “I think I will draw him a comic”

“Good” Replied Kagami smiling in hope Lila’s question would be answered, but it wasn’t exactly.

“It is a great idea, but I’m bad at drawing. I thought about writing him a little story, but I’m afraid it sounds cringy.“

Kagami kept ignoring her friend’s comments, trying to focus more on herself meditating.

“What if I buy him….no I don’t buy him anything. I will create him something. Something amazing, something that’s definitely done by me.”

“That’s great Lila, but you have to….”

“It has to be something I can do, right. I wanted to sew him a shirt, but I suck at sewing.” Lila said making Kagami sigh.

“Can you be quiet for the next two minutes? I’m trying to find my inner peace”

“Oh okay, sorry if I was bothering you. Just needed a bit of friendly advice. You have always given me the best advice.” Explained Lila closing her eyes to stay silent.

Kagami smiled and inhaled the fresh breeze into her lungs and exhaled them out again.

“After school, I’ve got acting, maybe….” Said Lila then she widens her eyes at the flash of insight she had, then hugged Kagami, making the Japanese girl wide her eyes in shock at the sudden contact of Lila. “That’s it! I’m going to act in a short clip for him, declaring how much he means to me!”

“Finally” Kagami replied making the Italian girl laugh.

“You were always a big help to me, but now you were kinda delayed”

“I thought before you knew in meditations we had to be quiet, yet you were chatting and I tried to stay focus on what I was supposed to do. That’s why there were no answers.”

“Sorry, when you told me to clear my mind I thought I could talk to you all this I had in mind.”

“Fine, it’s okay.” Said Kagami. “Next time you will do it better.”

“I try to talk less next time” Promised Lila. “You know I can’t stay quiet for so long”

“Of course not” Responded Kagami sarky making the brunette laugh and joined seconds later her friend’s laughter.


End file.
